


Almost Lost You

by Talliya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ...I really don't know what to tag. I'm sorry., Heart Flames, IgCor Week, M/M, One is hurt in battle and the other has to cope., World of ruin timeline, another short one, lots of hurt.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Cor gives Ignis a panic attack.





	Almost Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy XV(15) or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Written for IgCor Week February 2019. Day 7 Prompt: One is hurt in battle and the other has to cope.  
> Was originally written/inspired by the prompts for Day 2's sin and confession prompts... but, it seemed to work better here.

He hadn’t done it on purpose, he really hadn’t. He’d thought he could handle the hunt on his own, he’d been wrong. He supposed he was lucky that some of the Glaive had come out to try the hunt themselves, or he would probably be dead. He wouldn’t do the future King much good if he were dead, and he couldn’t even imagine what his death would do to his boyfriend. The Glaive had drug him back after finishing off the beasts and daemons that popped up, and left him in Monica’s care back in Lestallum. He was unconscious through all of it.

He woke to familiar boots pacing back and forth beside his bed. He winced even before he fully woke, that was NOT happy impatient pacing. It was angry, furious pacing. “Love?”

The footfalls stopped, there was a sharp intake of breath and then Ignis was looming over him as he slowly opened his eyes. He almost closed them again, but he wasn’t a coward, another wince is what he settled with as the rage filled form above him erupted.

“For fucks sake! Just because you’re The Immortal doesn’t mean you actually _are_ immortal. You so much as **told** Gladio that the title was a fluke. What on Eos were you thinking?!” The fact that Ignis was blind in no way diminished his glare when he aimed it at you.

“I didn’t think it would be so bad.” He shrugged one shoulder, noting how painful it was to do so with another wince.

A snort from Ignis had him flinching slightly, which in turn caused him more pain. Ignis’ voice was deathly calm when he spoke again, “Did you not know that even Gods can die? I can’t lose you too Cor. I...” Ignis thumped his knees to the floor and rested his head against the mattress beside Cor’s arm, “I can’t do it. I’d rather die.”

He moved his other arm, bringing his hand up to run his fingers through Ignis’ hair, no matter the pain he was in, he couldn’t stand Ignis speaking that way. “Shhh, it’s alright Love, I’m still here. Sure, I’m assuming it’s through luck alone, but I’m here. Look, I won’t go out on hunts anymore, at least not alone. I promise.”

Ignis’ head rose and clouded green eyes bored into blue ones, “You damn well better not.”

Then, just like that, Ignis was kissing him and nothing else mattered anymore, not even how much pain he was in.


End file.
